


Freeze!

by Grace_Logan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Evil Shadow Council People, Kidnapped Xanxus, Mentioned Reborn - Freeform, Mentioned Xanxus, Plotting against Xanxus, Tsuna is also in danger, Varia and Tsuna are buddies, Xanxus is Missing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/pseuds/Grace_Logan
Summary: Tsuna warns the Varia that the final play to replace Xanxus is in motion. They need to move faster.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi & Varia, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Xanxus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Freeze!

Months.

It’s been months since they last saw him, spoke to him, received any signal at all that he was still alive. They saw it tearing Squalo apart day by agonising day with no word of his existence. With Xanxus gone, Squalo had been elected fill in like he had been when Xanxus had been stuck in the ice but he was just that, just a fill in. A temporary fix and as much as the other Varia guardians stalled and hid it from Squalo. The council was pushing for a new leader of their choice. Iemitsu was all for it, supporting them through every turn.

Tsuna was on their side. Putting it off for as long as he could, pushing against the pressure the council heaved onto him. Not even Reborn was prodding him on this one. They may not have had the greatest start with Tsuna and his guardians but they appreciated the sentiment.

Their phone rang out through the mansion, Tsuna’s personalised ring tone echoing through the halls. Belphegor picked up the receiver first, tapping the phone onto loudspeaker before returning to his previous activities.

“What’s new mini boss?” He asked, sharpening one of his knives. He held it to the light above his head, turning it in the light before he put it down at the end of a neat row of his knives and picked another.

 _“Bel, is everyone else there?”_ His voice came through soft, quiet, whisper like.

“No, hold on I’ll call them in.” Bel said, he set his knife down and reached for the intercom beside the phone. “Boss and other executives, we have a call in the Exec Lounge from HQ.”

They waited in silence until the others arrived. Bel returned to his knives and Tsuna’s end went dead silent as though the connection wasn’t even there. Silence until Squalo just about kicked the door in. Fran slipped in immediately after and let the door slam shut in Levi’s face. Levi who had adopted a mask of zen since Xanxus had disappeared. Lussuria climbed in the window, sweaty and dirt covered from their new punishing all day training.

“What the fuck’s going on mini boss?” Squalo snapped, voice tired from sleepless nights scouring the globe for information and doing Xanxus’ paperwork.

_“Is everyone there?”_

“Yes, now update us. What’s the situation.”

_“We’re out of time. The council is sending candidates over to you now. They’ll be there in three hours. You guys are allowed to test them but you can’t kill them once they get there, otherwise you’ll be convicted of plotting against the family and exiled or.. killed. I’m sorry I couldn’t get you more time.”_

Squalo frowned and crossed his arms as everyone took seats around the room. “It's fine, we’ll figure something out. Why are they pushing now? And why are you whispering?”

There was a pause before Tsuna spoke again.

_“They want majority control. I’m not sure how safe it is here. I don’t think I’ll be able to talk to you for a while after this. But there’s more I need to tell you now and I don’t know how long I have so you can’t interrupt me.”_

They agreed and Tsuna continued, speaking quickly.

_“Good. So, I think we’ve been looking in the wrong place. We’ve scoured every place he visited before he went missing. My men can navigate Barcelona with their eyes closed but the mission was completed before he disappeared. He had to have been on his way back and got intercepted. Except nobody knows your routes except you, my guardians and the council-”_

“Tsuna-“

 _“Don’t interrupt! I, I think the council had something to do with it and I think it’s because I was planning to make Xanxus my outside advisor,”_ There was a pause, _“I’m done.”_

“You were what!” Squalo squished his urge to scream the words at Tsuna least he put him in danger, “You were going to make that bastard an advisor, _the_ advisor!? What the fuck is wrong with you?”

_“I needed someone who would actually be of use to me, not try and stick me under their thumb! I needed Xanxus. I need him back, you need him back. You have to find him. Search the councilmen, search the Ninth, he’d have to be in on it if Xanxus needed to be trapped for a long time. My guardians are doing the same, they’ll be in touch soon. I have to go.”_

“Wait, wait you sent out all your guardians? Are you safe?”

_“I have Reborn, I’ll be fine for now but you have to find him.”_

Another noise sounded through the receiver and then Tsuna was gone, phone line left to beep whilst everyone processed the call. Mini Boss in danger in his own house, from his own family. Xanxus still gone but now the council was involved and Timoteo to. Squalo felt the same deep trill of icy dread at the thought of seeing Xanxus trapped with the zero point breakthrough that he had when he witnessed it the first time.

God forbid, he thought, if Tsuna was right the council would burn.

Or freeze.

**Author's Note:**

> This won't be expanded upon by me personally but if you want it, it's yours to do with as you please.
> 
> Also, I definitely didn't proof read this so one day (in a couple years maybe) I'll get around to rereading it and find all the mistakes that are probably in there ~(^w^)~


End file.
